There is proposed an apparatus for detecting movement of a tip part of an endoscope, and detecting getting-stuck of the tip when the amount of the movement of the tip part is diminished in the case in which a catheter or the like is inserted into a blood vessel in medical treatment using the catheter or the endoscope (see Patent Literature 1). Referring to the apparatus, in the case in which the getting-stuck is detected, a vibration of the tip part is controlled in an advancing direction to remove the getting-stuck and to smoothly carry out the movement.
On the other hand, in an example of a work for fitting a rigid body target in an insertion target through a robot, there is proposed an apparatus for detecting a stuck state if the velocity of a hand tip of the robot is less than a threshold or if a value of a force sensor attached to the hand tip of the robot is greater than a threshold (see Patent Literature 2). In the case in which the stuck state is detected, the apparatus continuously carries out an inserting operation by a robot and applies a vibration force which has a magnitude and a direction varied cyclically. Thus, vibration control is applied to eliminate the stuck state in the fitting work more surely in a short time.